mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:4th Hale
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Quiet Man page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Amathuztus (Talk) 11:39, February 7, 2011 Okay, what was wrong with Seth Tomasino? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 17:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Who? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 23:17, February 9, 2011 (UTC) No, he's a b'crat on the spanish wiki now. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:52, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, go on my preferences and just copy my signature into the custom signature box and change the colours and the letters, if you want a signature like Wachopelao's you'll have to ask him. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 22:13, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Either, he'll get the notification. An go on your proile and go over your picture and select change picture of something, slick this and you'll get to preferences. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 22:25, February 11, 2011 (UTC) What Jimmy picture? Is that where it appears with the gun?-- 03:51, February 12, 2011 (UTC) No, she's just talking tough. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:23, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I made a deal with him. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 19:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 19:35, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think Hal hacked his account though. But I'm not sure which side of the fence I'm falling on. I don't know who to believe, ya know? --SirLinkalot96 02:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 what can I help with --Owen1983 02:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I mean, they have made mistakes before like that. But thats why I'm skeptical about this whole thing. I don't know what's goin on. --SirLinkalot96 02:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 tomorrow I am going to music class and I have 2 do other stuff I will be online @ 3pm --Owen1983 02:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for letting me know.--Owen1983 03:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but I'm friends with him on XBOX Live, and he told me on Bully Wiki that he couldn't log into his XBOX account and said that someone hacked it. He may have been lying, or he may have not been lying. I don't know. But I hope Hal was a different person cuz At0mic's a nice guy. --SirLinkalot96 11:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I don't know, man. If he did make sockpuppet accounts and for this long, then he's the best sockpuppeteer I've ever seen. But it is possible that they made a mistake. --SirLinkalot96 00:50, February 18, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I will try but I think he'll ignore me. --SirLinkalot96 03:12, February 18, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Yeah, we should try to focus on other things right now. --SirLinkalot96 11:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Yep. On Tuesday! I got a girl in my life too. This girl named Emily. She's beautiful and nice. And she likes gaming! Can't find a hot girl that likes video games these days! --SirLinkalot96 22:26, February 18, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 That's real good. Morgan was like that. She loved rock and roll :) But I'm over her now. --SirLinkalot96 03:09, February 19, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 That's cool. How old are you turning? --SirLinkalot96 03:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hahaha I'm turning 15. --SirLinkalot96 03:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 What's the CAPT? --SirLinkalot96 03:41, February 19, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 They're just bribing you so you guys could be motivated. But still, you should try. I have to take the MCAS in 10th grade. If I don't pass, then I can't move on to 11th grade. and it's the same for everybody. --SirLinkalot96 04:01, February 19, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Wait, I thought you were already going out with Lidia? --SirLinkalot96 15:49, February 19, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Take your chances. If you don't ask her out now, then she'll move on to someone else and you'll be too late. --SirLinkalot96 01:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Take my word for it. If you don't make a move now, someone else will. Trust me. --SirLinkalot96 01:39, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Like February vacation? Yeah, we do. --SirLinkalot96 01:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hellz yeah, man :) --SirLinkalot96 01:53, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hellz yeah, man :) --SirLinkalot96 01:53, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Yep. Can't wait. --SirLinkalot96 01:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I did actually check it out. I'm not into Bruce Lee but I can spell check stuff for you on the articles, if you need help. --SirLinkalot96 02:00, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Which articles do you need cleaning up? Cuz I got some free time right now. --SirLinkalot96 02:06, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 It came up on the wikia bar above and i accidentally clicked on it and saw that it had nearly 1.5 million pages, the top editor has 860,000 edits and has a bot thats made over 2.5 million. Its got every song, album etc. so its got much more to put on the wiki than most. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 10:51, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I didn't notice until now that I had failed to log on when I made the commie comment. Indeed, that 'Wikia Contributor' was me, I apologize for making it unclear from whom it came from. So, basically, those little insults you made at the IP talk page were aimed at me. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 09:03, February 27, 2011 (UTC)